Shallot
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= Summary Shallot is the protagonist of Dragon Ball Legends. A mysterious Saiyan from the past who doesn't remember anything prior to travelling to the future, nor his reasons for travelling through time in the first place. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 4-B | 4-A | 3-C Name: Shallot Origin: Dragon Ball Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ancient Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Shallot will grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Power Mimicry (Can learn any special ki based attack from other characters), Rage Power, Transformation (Since Shallot possesses a tail, he can transform into a Great Ape, increasing his capabilities drastically. Also later shown to transform into a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2), Danmaku (From learning the Hellzone Grenade or Assault Rain), Non-Physical Interaction, Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (From learning Soul Punisher), Air Manipulation (From learning Flame Shower breath), Fire Manipulation (From learning Fire Kick), and Electricity Manipulation (From learning Super Electric Strike), possibly more. Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Initially fought and defeated numerous Toeiverse Saibamen with some difficulty. After training with Nappa and Vegeta, he was able to defeat them, including an amped Raditz) | Solar System level (Became a Super Saiyan and defeated an amped Toeiverse Final Form Frieza) | Multi-Solar System level (Became a Super Saiyan 2 and successfully defeated alongside his companions a Perfect Cell that was vastly more powerful than the ones of the main timelines) | Galaxy level+ (Effortlessly knocked back and overpowered Toeiverse Fat Buu as a Super Saiyan 3) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Toeiverse Nappa, Vegeta and an amped Raditz) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with an amped Toeiverse Final Form Frieza) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with a faster Perfect Cell) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Toeiverse Buu) Lifting Strength: Class G | At least Class G, likely higher | At least Class G, likely much higher | At least Class G, likely much higher Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic+ Durability: Dwarf Star level (Took attacks from Nappa, Vegeta and an amped Raditz) | Solar System level (Took attacks from an amped Toeiverse Final Form Frieza) | Multi-Solar System level (Took attacks from a stronger Perfect Cell) | Galaxy level+ (Took attacks from Buu) Stamina: Very high (Can fight for long periods of time without taking a break) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his energy blade. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range, extended melee range with his energy blade. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range, extended melee range with his energy blade. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range, extended melee range with his energy blade. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Shallot is a skilled martial artist. Weaknesses: As a Saiyan, he will be weakened and disoriented if his tail is grabbed or removed. Shallot is short-tempered, which can influence his judgment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wild Cannon: Shallot's strongest technique, he fires a beam of greenish Ki energy from his hand. * Rising Rush: Shallot rushes towards his foe, pummeling them before knocking them into the air and finishing them with a Wild Cannon. Key: Part 1 (Story) | Part 2 (Story) | Part 3-5 (Story) | Part 6 (Story) Note: Shallot feat of defeating an amped Frost should be considered an outlier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Air Users Category:Rage Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3